


The Things You'll Know

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuuma arrives at the newest world for his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You'll Know

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ December 25, 2009.

The feeling of traveling between new worlds always left him with a flipped stomach and only a small stumble of disorientation as he dismounted a particular case of motion sickness and strolled from world to world as if it were as easy as stepping off a train. If anyone asked him how it felt (and no one ever did), he’d equate it to being in a car crash and having to walk three miles after getting a slab of metal through the stomach. Nobody asked him, so they were spared the gruesome details he spent most of his free time thinking over.   
  
He landed in the new world and dusted off his shoulders of spare debris acquired from the whirling wind of his arrival. He pushed a hand into his pocket and pulled out a worn pocket watch. He flipped it open and watched as the hands spun around and a small band of words scrambled across the bottom. The watch read: _3:04 PM June 2, 1999 CE {TOKYO, JAPAN, EARTH, SOLAR SYSTEM, MILKY WAY}_  
  
He snapped the watch shut with a sigh. “Another Tokyo, huh?”   
  
Slipping the pocket watch back into his jacket he looked around, surveying his surroundings. He released the tiniest of sighs as his eyes caught a familiar tower in the distance. He started walking, hands in his pockets and eyes glinting over the rims of blood red sunglasses. He didn’t need a map, he knew exactly where he was heading.  
  
“The princess beneath the government building,” Fuuma mused to himself, side-stepping one pedestrian as he pointed himself in that direction. It would take him a while, especially without a mode of transportation and no currency from this world to make do, but he had enough time. Yuuko hadn’t given him a deadline for picking up a particular payment from the client, so it would be alright.   
  
He’d been walking for quite some time—pausing to get an ice cream cone on his way (and then ducking behind a crowd of people when he remembered a bit belatedly that he didn’t have currency)—when he found himself at the government building. He stared at it idly for a moment, licking the remains of chocolate ice cream from a cake cone, blinking.   
  
“…Fuuma?” a voice said behind him that made Fuuma pause.   
  
He turned his head, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his ice cream cone. Over the rims of his sunglasses, his eyes rested on a high school aged boy, staring at him with wide blue eyes and looking rooted to the spot. He recognized him almost immediately, even if this particular version lacked the death glares and the sharp claws, and the murderous intent to puncture a hole in his heart.   
  
This one watched him with careful reluctance, on guard and keeping his distance, but lacking the look of someone ready to kill.   
  
Fuuma smiled. “Kamui.”   
  
The young Kamui stared at him, eyes wide and mouth flopped open in shock. There was something in his eyes that Fuuma couldn’t quite place, something that he’d never seen in the vampire version’s eyes before.   
  
In a moment, Kamui was walking towards him, still staring in disbelief and shock. Fuuma watched him with carefully detached expectations. Kamui stopped a little ways before him, staring up at him.   
  
“Fuuma…?”  
  
“That was my name, last I checked,” Fuuma mused to himself, stroking his chin and then taking a hefty bite out of his ice cream cone. He smiled. “What’s with that look, Kamui?”   
  
Kamui was staring up at his face, still looking rather shocked but the expression was quickly melting away and replacing itself with confusion.   
  
His eyebrows knitted together. “You look older.”   
  
“I’m not in school anymore,” Fuuma agreed with a laugh.   
  
“How’s that…?”  
  
“I’m not your Fuuma,” he said lightly, but firmly, piercing the point home for this Kamui. He stared up at him with hopelessly lost, confused eyes. Fuuma wasn’t sure what to make of that look. “I’m from another world.”   
  
“Uh.”  
  
“That’s the reaction most people have,” Fuuma dismissed with a wave of his hand. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. “I have business with someone in this building…”   
  
Kamui was either not listening or was choosing to ignore his words, because he was just staring up at him, studying his face. Fuuma stood politely, allowing this inspection with only a slight shift to mark his uncertainty about this situation.  
  
“You’re not the same…” Kamui decided. He studied the curve of Fuuma’s smile and the dip of the shadows his sunglasses left on his cheekbones. His expression crinkled in confusion. “How are you here?”   
  
“Magic,” Fuuma said dismissively, because really, going into the technicalities of inter-space travel was both aggravating and tedious. And really, this Kamui didn’t sound like he was too interested in the _how_ and more in the _why_.   
  
Kamui was still keeping his distance, perhaps believing it to be a trap or unsure what to believe. His face shifted into a grim line and he just stared, not moving. He worked his mouth a few times before letting loose a rather prolonged sigh.   
  
“Magic, huh…” he muttered, more to himself.  
  
Fuuma took another bite of his ice cream cone. “That’s right.”   
  
Kamui looked startled a moment, as if not realizing he’d spoken out loud. That hopelessly lost expression in his eyes hadn’t shifted away, and Fuuma wondered briefly if he was even aware it was there.  
  
They stood in silence.   
  
Kamui shifted his gaze away from the man’s face and settled somewhere between his wrist and the ice cream cone he held. Fuuma was patient enough, used to these kinds of interactions with people who might have watched him appear, or people who knew a version of ‘him.’ He’d never met another Kamui before, and it was a bit strange to see the similarities and differences. He didn’t doubt the boy was doing the same thing.   
  
“Well, I have to go over there,” Fuuma reminded him.   
  
Kamui looked startled a moment, and took an involuntary step towards Fuuma. Fuuma, for his part, didn’t betray anything in his face, despite being slightly taken aback by this Kamui’s behavior. He wasn’t like the one he’d known. But that seemed to be the way things were, in the end, for every person he met (more than once) in his travels.   
  
“I’ll go with you,” Kamui said, and there was no room for argument.   
  
Fuuma smiled. “Okay.”   
  
They walked, in silence. Fuuma glanced at Kamui out of the corner of his eye and saw Kamui looking back. Fuuma smiled at him.   
  
Kamui looked away, face crumbling in thought and staring at his feet a moment.   
  
“Do you know another Kamui?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Because you knew I knew a Fuuma, so that means you must know a Kamui, right?”   
  
“Yeah,” Fuuma agreed.   
  
Kamui stopped and Fuuma obediently stopped walking as well, stopping in front of him and smiling down at him, hands in his pockets.   
  
“What was he like?”   
  
“Eh, he was always angry,” Fuuma dismissed with a shrug. “Always trying to kill me, it seems.”   
  
“…W-what?” Kamui asked, eyes wide.   
  
This Kamui clearly needed to learn how to take jokes better. Fuuma shrugged one shoulder. “It’s fine, he never actually _did._ ”   
  
Kamui still looked vaguely sickened.   
  
Fuuma backpedaled. “He put on a big show, but—”  
  
“Fuuma… are you a Dragon of Heaven?”  
  
“A what?”  
  
Something akin to disappointment and relief washed over Kamui’s face for a moment. He shook his head. “Nothing. Nevermind. What were you saying?”   
  
Fuuma puzzled over his words a moment before continuing with what he was saying before Kamui interrupted him: “He put on a show about it and acted like he really hated me, but he was more than capable of getting rid of me if I really annoyed him as much as he claimed.”   
  
Kamui frowned, then looked away. “I guess.”   
  
Fuuma smiled. “I guess you’d know better than anybody.”  
  
The boy’s frown deepened.   
  
Fuuma laughed. “Don’t be like that. You going to stick around once I’m done with my job?”  
  
Kamui eyed him. “What… you want me to?”  
  
“Sure, why not?”  
  
Kamui looked disbelieving.   
  
“I’m hungry,” Fuuma explained with a shrug. “You can show me where to get some food.”   
  
Kamui thought this over a second before looking away with a slight huff, something so similar to the vampire version that he knew that Fuuma’s heart almost ached. Almost. Instead, he only laughed again.   
  
“I guess I could,” Kamui said with a snort and a cross of his arms. “I don’t have anything to do today.”   
  
“That’s good,” Fuuma said with a laugh. “We can keep each other company.”  
  
Fuuma wasn’t sure if he should be wary of the wistful expression in Kamui’s eyes, or the way he looked at him far too sadly.   
  
“Yeah,” he agreed, softly.


End file.
